Flame resistant fabrics are used in a variety of different applications. For example, many garments are made from flame resistant fabrics that are intended to protect the wearer in environments where the wearer may be exposed to fires and open flames. For instance, flame resistant garments are typically worn by firefighters, military personnel, industrial workers, race car drivers, and pilots.
Flight suits worn by pilots, for instance, are typically not only designed to protect against fires and open flames, but are also constructed so as to protect the pilot from other various environmental and aircraft-induced hazards. For military pilots that fly certain types of missions, the flight suit should also protect the pilot in combat and other emergency situations.
Various hazards that a flight crew may be exposed to include fire in the aircraft, wind blasts, exposure to noxious chemicals, and exposure to very low temperatures at high altitude. During an emergency ejection or a crash, flight crews can also be exposed to ground fire or cold water immersion. If performing military functions, the flight crew may also be exposed to chemical and biological weapons, flash fires, incendiary devices, and the like.
To be effective, a flight suit should perform as an integrated system that provides protection to the flight crew while still allowing the flight crew to perform their functions.
In the past, for instance, flight suits have been proposed that comprise a single garment that covers the legs, torso, chest and arms of the wearer. Single-piece garments, however, have various drawbacks and disadvantages. Single-piece garments, for instance, may be cumbersome to wear, especially when not operating an aircraft. Single-piece garments also provide little adjustment for size and fit unless the garment is particularly tailored for an individual.
In other embodiments, flight crews have been provided with an assortment of garments that each have a different function. Although the garments are well suited to providing protection for a particular hazard, the separate garments may not be designed to interface with other garments in a way that optimizes overall protection and comfort. For example, in order to be protected against all possible hazards, the garments may have to be worn in layers which reduces comfort and mobility. Further, when assembled together, the garments may not provide overall protection against open flames and fires. Particular garments may provide some flame resistant properties to some parts of the body but may leave other parts of the body exposed.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for an integrated garment system that can provide protection to a wearer while still providing maximum comfort and mobility. For example, a need currently exists for a modular garment system that is relatively simple to assemble and is more secure thereby providing greater protection to the wearer in comparison to many prior products.